An Unpredictable Brotherly Journey
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and a certain companion of theirs go on a special quest after a life threatening encounter. Will they be able to do it? Written by: Luigisgirlfriend and Kellyl4259
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is about what you may ask? Hmm, well this wonderful story u are looking at his made by the glorious minds of LuigisGirlfriend and Kellyl4259. Currently this chapter is being written by Kellyl4259. Which means i'll write all the odd chapters and she will write all the evens. I'm tired of explaining so here u go. **

**Chapter 1: New Begins; And New Friendships**

Mr. L stood inside the Mario household in the kitchen with his head stuck in the fridge. Luigi walked by the kitchen but slowly walked back into the doorway to see what mysterious Mr. L was up to.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" Luigi questioned while stepping into the room.

"Yes, whipping cream." Mr. L rambled while slamming cupboards and closing the fridge.

"For?" Luigi began to ask.

"I want butter for my toast," Mr. L replied while stopping and leaning on the counter. Luigi went into the fridge and grabbed a stick of butter off of the door of it. The younger Mario brother closed the fridge.

"Here, use this," Luigi suggested while slapping the stick of butter onto Mr. L's hand. Mr. L sighed and turned around to grab his piece of toast out of the toaster.

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of Toad Town a train pulled into sight. The automatic double doors opened and out piled a bunch of people. But, a particular male was being focused on at the moment. An average height man not being too tall or to short came into view in the middle of the huge crowd. This man was handling a suitcase that was a shade of dark blue. The strange man had chocolate brown hair that was short in fact, but more hair than average fellows. This man was wearing normal black skinny jeans with a plain long sleeve brown sweater.<p>

The strange, mysterious, unidentified man walked with his suitcase and his duffel bag being the same color all together. He walked forward with his head looking left and right seeing the people roam continuing their everyday lives. Alongside this young man was a small dog the color of caramel.

* * *

><p>Princess Daisy Sasara stood around the Train Station area at the newspaper stand watching a news program while buying a Sasaraland Newspaper to see what was going on in her homeland.<p>

Daisy was handed a cup of coffee and while turning around with her newly purchased newspaper in hand. Daisy turned around while taking a sip but didn't notice a man behind her. She didn't realize he was there until she bumped right into him and feel backwards, spilling all the coffee on the ground while falling on the ground as well.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," The strange man apologized while offering a hand to Daisy which she happily accepted.

"Uh, it's okay, don't worry about it," Daisy promised.

"Are you sure?" The man asked while bringing her up to her feet.

"Absolutely!" Daisy reassured with a smile. "I'm Daisy, nice to meet you." Daisy extended her hand out to the man and he accepted it with a smile.

"I'm Marshall, nice to meet you as well." Marshall responded to Daisy nicely. " If you don't mind my I ask take you out for a cup of coffee you know since I ruined yours?" Marshall asked while chuckling.

"Well sure, but aren't you heading somewhere?" Daisy asked while pointing to the bags standing beside Marshall.

"Sort of, I was living in the Bean Bean Kingdom but on the news I heard of two people and they lived here so I came to see them." Marshall explained.

"Oh, two people? What are their names? I might know them," Daisy remarked while leaning on the bench.

"Mario and Luigi," Marshall answered with a smile.

"Mario and Luigi?" Daisy repeated. "I know them, very well in fact."

"Oh, you do? Do you know where they live?" Marshall questioned.

"Yes I do." Daisy answered. Daisy talked with Marshall while walking towards Toad Town and moved through moving towards Mario and Luigi's house. Suddenly the little dog that was alongside Marshall loudly barked scared Daisy.

"Whoa! I didn't even see that dog there." Daisy chuckled while bending down to pet the dog. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, his name is Caramel." Marshall explained while taking a plastic bag from his suit and pulled out something to eat for Caramel. Marshall took the treat and gave it to Caramel.

"I always wanted a dog." Daisy began. "But my dad was saying dogs are fit of princesses. Isn't that stupid?"

"You're a princess?" Marshall questioned while carrying his bags and rubbing Caramel on the head.

"Unfortunately. I hate all those rules my dad gives me. I can't do this; I can't do that." Daisy explained.

"That must suck. Do you mind if I ask how old are you?" Marshall asked.

"I just turned 25." Daisy answered with a smile. "You?"

"I'm 27," Marshall remarked.

"So, two years older than Mario and Luigi?" Daisy questioned. Caramel barked at the sound of the names Mario and Luigi.

"Mario and Luigi love you so much, I'm sure that they will be delighted to see you." Marshall reassured while bending down next to Caramel.

"How do you know so many things about Mario and Luigi?" Daisy asked while laughing. As the Super Mario household came into view, Daisy laughed and talked to Marshall as they walked.

"Well, I am their older brother, you should be asking me what I didn't know," Marshall answered while chuckling.

"You're Mario and Luigi's older brother? They never told me they had an older brother," Daisy recalled while knocking on the Mario Brother's front door with a soft little pound.

"L, GET THE DOOR," Luigi yelled from inside.

"DON'T YOU DEMAND ME!" Mr. L hollered from inside as well. Suddenly, the door swung up and revealed Mr. L. When Daisy was in his sight, he flashed a sexy smirk towards her.

"Mr. L, can we come in?" Daisy asked as politely as possible.

"Mr.-," Marshall wasn't able to finish his sentence because Daisy yanked him by his ear inside the household. "I don't know you fully yet," Marshall remarked while opening his eyes and massaging his left earlobe. Luigi walked into the family room but paused when he spotted Marshall.

"Marshall?" Luigi questioned while blinking several times to make sure he wasn't imagining this sight. Marshall's face lit up while he nodded his head up and down.

Luigi smiled and ran into his older brothers arms as if he was a little boy. "Marshall! I missed you so much. Life is so hard without you," Luigi cried while holding his brother.

"And I used to be in that, so sad." Mr. L mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Mario walked out of the back to see what all the commotion was about and was happy about what he came to see at that moment.

Mario walked up to Marshall with saying a word and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face. Luigi released Marshall and put an arm around Daisy's shoulders.

"Marshall, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Daisy," Luigi introduced to Marshall.

"We've met," Daisy replied with a smile on her face. Caramel growled while sniffing Mr. L around. Suddenly, Caramel snapped down on Mr. L's leg with a lot of force.

"CARAMEL!" Marshall yelled at the small dog. Marshall picked Caramel up and held him in his arms. "That wasn't nice now was it?"

"Son of a Bitch." Mr. L yelled while brushing his ankle. "Ha, get it because I said Bitch and that's a dog." Mr. L joked.

"Who are you? You kind of look like Luigi," Marshall questioned while looking at Mr. L.

"What you don't know won't hurt you," Daisy replied while sighing. Marshall walked up to Daisy and put a hand around her shoulder.

"Hey guys? Peach wants to see us," Mario announced.

"Princess Peach? I've heard of her but never saw her." Marshall explained.

"Yes, Peach, also known as my girlfriend." Mario said with a smile.

"Wow, no way. Both of my younger brothers are dating princesses." Marshall shook his head with a smile.

"Ok; rule number one, NEVER call me a princess." Daisy announced. Marshall slowly removed his arm from around Daisy while taking a step away, which received a chuckle from Luigi. Mr. L was the first one out of the door, but as he ran he pulled Daisy along.

Luigi sighed and ran after them, followed by a stunned Marshall and a laughing Mario.

* * *

><p><strong>There? I tried. May not be the best but I gave my best. Now im excited to read what LuigisGirlfriend has to say. *P.s I'm kinda jealous of Luigi's girlfriend. Come on i don't know any girl that doesn't like Luigi lol*<strong>


	2. April Showers, Bring May Stupidity

** Hey guys, we only own Marshall and Caramel. No one else. **

**Chapter 2: April Showers, Bring May Stupidity**

"So, uh, Mr. L?" Marshall called as he caught up with the others. Caramel yipped as he tried to keep up.

"What?" Mr. L turned around and proceeded to walk backwards and keep talking. Luigi took this chance to pull Daisy away from Mr. L, who scowled at him.

"Who exactly are you?" Marshall asked. Mr. L smirked.

"Let's see... You're Mario and Luigi's older brother, right?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah, but..." Marshall started.

"That makes me your younger brother," Mr. L turned back around and continued walking. Marshall halted in his tracks.

"No you're not!" He called.

"Yep!" Mr. L called and grabbed Daisy's hand, pulling her away from Luigi again. Luigi growled and grabbed Daisy's other hand tightly. The two twins then started a tug-of-war game with the Princess. Mario rolled his eyes and turned to Marshall, who looked befuddled.

"He's not... That's just not possible," Marshall muttered. He looked at Mario for help. "Is it?" Mario sighed.

"Sadly, yes. He is our younger brother," He informed Marshall.

"How old is he?" Marshall asked.

"25, like Luigi," Mario told Marshall as he watched his younger brothers tug on Daisy's arms.

"That's not possible!" Marshall shook his head. "Mom only had three kids and she never adopted. I would remember." Mario sighed. This would take a lot of explaining.

"Okay, two years or so ago, Luigi was hypnotized by a weird lady and turned evil. Anyways, after that whole adventure ended, Luigi turned back to himself and everything was fine," Mario started explaining. "Well, last year, Luigi turned back into Mr. L and a lot of crazy stuff happened and in the end, Mr. L turned good and became separate from Luigi." Marshall gave him a weird look.

"Really?" He looked ahead at Mr. L and Luigi, who had ceased to fight but were still holding each of Daisy's hands. "Isn't that kinda... Weird?"

"Yeah, especially since he lives in our house and likes to steal our stuff," Mario responded. "And he's **completely **opposite of Luigi. He's so cocky and mysterious."

"Oh, uh..." Marshall couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Mario! Help!" Daisy cried. Mr. L and Luigi were arguing over her again.

"I'll take care of this," Marshall ran forward. He stepped in front of Daisy, his presence silencing the quarreling boys.

"What?" Mr. L asked. Marshall looked him over.

"Since I'm your older brother, you have to do what I say," He smirked. "And I say to release the princess." Daisy glared at him. "Er, Daisy." Luigi released Daisy's hand, but Mr. L just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You can't make me," Mr. L challenged. Marshall shrugged, grabbed Daisy's wrist carefully, grabbed Mr. L's wrist forcefully, and pried Mr. L's hand off of Daisy's. Mr. L stumbled backwards and rubbed his wrist.

"Ow!" He winced.

"Don't test me," Marshall looked behind Mr. L at Mario, who flashed him a thumbs-up and a smile. Caramel barked and growled at Mr. L.

"Ah, shut up, you pathetic dog!" Mr. L snapped at him and brushed past everyone, continuing to Peach's Castle. Caramel whimpered and glanced up at Marshall, who sighed and picked him up, stroking his head soothingly.

"You're right, Mario," Marshall said. "Mr. L is a complete opposite of Luigi." Mario nodded and stroked Caramel's back. Luigi cleared his throat and offered his hand to Daisy, who smiled and took it sweetly. Mr. L stopped suddenly and stared up at the sky. Mario walked up to him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked Mr. L.

"That's what I want to know," Mr. L replied and pointed at the sky. Mario followed to where Mr. L's finger was pointing. He saw nothing at first, but after looking closer, he saw a greenish light behind a cloud.

"Hey Marshall?" Mario called his older brother over. "What is that?" Marshall looked up. Caramel wiggled in his arms and snarled at the sky. Luigi and Daisy cast a confused look at the sky.

"What the f-" Marshall started, but was cut off when a shrill siren cut through the air. Caramel whined loudly and jumped out of Marshall's arms. He placed his head on the ground and pressed his paws over his ears, still whining.

"Caramel!" Marshall knelt down and picked up his dog. "Ssh, it's okay." Mr. L clamped his hands over his ears and gritted his teeth.

"I don't know what's worse," He breathed. "That dog's whining or that siren." Marshall shot him a glare and then went back to comforting Caramel.

"Is that thing making the noise?" Luigi nodded up towards the green shape. Mario nodded.

"I think so," He told Luigi, who nodded. The siren stopped going off and the green shape started to descend rapidly on the group.

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" The shape screamed. Mario gasped as he realized who the shape was. Luigi also noticed.

"Fawful!" Him and Mario yelled simultaneously.

"Who?" Marshall asked, still petting Caramel.

"No time to explain! Run!" Mario grabbed his older brother's hand and pulled him away from the approaching Fawful, who was wearing his vacuum helmet. Luigi picked Daisy up and ran after Mario, but Mr. L stayed put.

"You can't scare me!" Mr. L yelled at Fawful, who slowed his descent and landed right in front of Mr. L. Mario and Luigi skidded to a halt and looked back. Luigi placed Daisy on her feet and Mario let go of Marshall's hand. Marshall set Caramel down on the ground.

"I have chortles!" Fawful chuckled. Mr. L growled. "You should be scared because the mustard of doom will soon be placed on the sandwich of evil and you and your friends will perish like the sandwich will after I eat it!" Mr. L gave him a confused look.

"Run that by me again," He said. Fawful growled and backed up a couple paces. His vacuum helmet started to glow.

"Mr. L!" Mario called, but it was too late for Mr. L to dodge. The vacuum helmet shot a black, glowing orb at Mr. L's chest. Mr. L cried out and fell to the ground, clutching his chest and breathing hard. Caramel snarled and ran forward to attack Fawful.

"CARAMEL!" Marshall cried and ran after his dog. Mario and Luigi shared a glance and took off after their older brother. Mr. L groaned and started to faintly glow black. Fawful smiled evilly, but gasped in pain when Caramel jumped up and bit his face.

"Get off of me, fink rat!" Fawful cried and pried the Caramel off of his face. He held the small dog up by the scruff of the neck. Marshall growled.

"Put my dog down!" He yelled at Fawful. Luigi ran up behind Marshall and put a hand on his shoulder. Fawful smirked and threw Caramel down on the ground hard. Caramel yelped and ran back to Marshall, who picked him up. Mr. L was then completely engulfed in a black light. Fawful grinned, turned on his vacuum helmet, and sucked the black glow off of Mr. L. When all of the black light was gone, Luigi knelt down next to Mr. L. A quick examination proved Mr. L to be dead.

"You monster!" Luigi cried and stood up. Fawful grinned and tapped his vacuum helmet.

"Fink rat is not dead! His pitiful soul is in my vacuum helmet!" He proclaimed proudly.

"Like a new born child, you have no mind!" A familiar voice yelled. Dimentio teleported into view.

"Who the heck are these people?" Marshall asked as he nervously eyed the bean person and floating jester yell at each other.

"Old enemies," Mario replied. "Who should be dead." Daisy ran up behind Luigi and gasped when she saw Mr. L.

"Oh my Grambi!" She cried.

"Don't freak out," Mario said. "He's in Fawful's helmet thing. Or, his soul is, at least." Marshall looked really confused.

"Fawful forgot!" Fawful was insisting.

"Yeah, right! Now they know!" Dimentio argued.

"It's not all his fault!" A purple alien came flying down on a hovercraft.

"Gah! Tatanga!" Daisy hid behind Luigi.

"Who the heck are all of these people!" Marshall yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"You don't know _moi_?" Dimentio asked. "That is sad."

"You? Who knows you anymore?" Tatanga smirked. "I can't believe he doesn't know _me_!"

"Nobody knows either of you fink rats! It is _Fawful _who has made three appearances!" Fawful cried.

"Okay, the purple alien is Tatanga," Mario whispered into Marshall's ear. "He kidnapped Daisy once. The floating purple and yellow guy is Dimentio. He and Mr. L hate each other, by the way. He tried to take over the world. That green dude that just stole Mr. L's soul, or whatever, is Fawful. He teamed up with an evil witch, then ran a Bean n Badge shop, and then tried to take over the world." Marshall nodded, but still had that confused look on his face.

"Okaaay..." He responded.

"We'll explain later," Luigi assured. Marshall nodded and looked back at the villains, who were still fighting.

"I should get to kill the Mario Bros!" Tatanga shouted.

"Ah! But, I'm the one who got closest to killing them last time!" Dimentio argued.

"No, Fawful was!" Fawful cried.

"People who talk in third person are not attractive," Tatanga smirked.

"Ugh," Luigi groaned. "Let's get out of here while they're busy." Mario nodded and slowly turned to walk away.

"What about Mr. L?" Marshall asked.

"Leave that to me," Luigi whispered. Daisy, Marshall, Caramel, and Mario watched as Luigi crouched down low and then jumped at least ten feet in the air, did a flip, and then came down hard on Fawful's vacuum helmet.

"Gah!" Fawful cried out. The vacuum helmet shattered and a strange black mist came out of it. Luigi landed next to Mario and snickered. The black mist hovered above the villains' heads for a moment, and then rushed into Mr. L's mouth. Mr. L was still for a moment, and then inhaled sharply and sat up.

"Whoa!" He leapt to his feet and looked around at the villains. "Gah! Dimentio!" Mr. L ran behind Marshall, who rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Hello old friend!" Dimentio bowed mockingly to Mr. L. "We meet again." Mr. L growled and started to approach Dimentio, but both Mario and Marshall held up their arms to block him.

"Stand down L," Mario warned.

"Make me," Mr. L spat and pushed through Marshall and Mario's arms.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Tatanga asked as he looked Mr. L over. Mr. L cracked his knuckles and cleared his throat.

"I am Mr. L, aka the Green Thunder," He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Mr. L?" Tatanga gave Mr. L a strange look.

"I know it's a cool name. Don't bother memorizing it," Mr. L held his hand above his head and summoned a green lightning ball about as big as a basketball. He smirked and threw it at the three villains.

"Ow!" Fawful cried out and flew backwards a couple paces. Dimentio cried out, but remained in the same spot. Tatanga groaned and fell out of his hovercraft.

"How did you..." Marshall trailed off.

"I'm awesome," Mr. L answered as he watched the villains regain their composure. Dimentio shook his head and laughed.

"Good shot, Mr. L," He bowed, a glint of evil in his eyes. "Now, let me take a shot." Dimentio raised his hands and summoned a purple ball of magic. He shot it at the group in front of him. Mr. L jumped behind Daisy and Luigi and shoved both of them to the ground, saving the two from getting hit, but Mr. L got the full force of it. He flew backwards and landed painfully on his stomach. Luigi shook his head and jumped up.

"L!" He cried and shot Dimentio an evil glare. Caramel yipped and ran over to Mr. L, who tried to shoo him away, but the dog licked Mr. L's face.

"Go away, dog," Mr. L muttered as he took a deep breath and groaned. Marshall's eyes flickered from Mr. L to Dimentio several times until he growled.

"Hey demented! What was that for!" Marshall screamed at Dimentio, who winced, but then smiled.

"And who might you be?" Dimentio asked.

"I'm Mario, Luigi, and, I'm told, Mr. L's older brother, Marshall," Marshall clenched his fists.

"Ah! Marshall," Dimentio repeated. "Such a sophisticated name for a young man."

"Ugh..." Mr. L groaned and pushed himself to his knees. Caramel jumped up into Mr. L's lap. Mr. L shoved the small dog out of his lap and stood up.

"Okay, quick question," Daisy raised her hand.

"Umm, yes?" Tatanga asked.

"How are you freaks alive?" Daisy smirked.

"That is for us to know and for you to never find out," Fawful stuck his tongue out.

"We wish to know," Luigi growled.

"Yes, do tell," Mario crossed his arms.

"And how, pray tell, do you think you're going to make us tell you?" Dimentio asked.

"I could punch your skull in!" Mr. L yelled. The group looked back at him.

"Getting a little violent, yes?" Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Nope, just being rational," Mr. L replied. Fawful slowly edged his way over to Dimentio.

"Dimentio, we need to get to the princess of the pink fruit's castle immediately!" He whispered. Dimentio nodded slowly and tapped Tatanga on the shoulder. Tatanga whipped around and Dimentio mouthed 'Peach's Castle' to him. Tatanga nodded and climbed slowly back into his hovercraft.

"Yes, well, we'd love to stay, but we have some rather important things to do at Peach's Castle," Dimentio announced. Everyone looked at him. "Ciao!" Dimentio teleported away. Tatanga grabbed Fawful by the collar, set him down in his hovercraft, and flew off to Peach's Castle.

"Oh no," Mario whispered and then yelled, "Come on guys! We've got to get to Peach's Castle!" He grabbed Luigi's arm and started pulling him to Peach's Castle. Marshall looked over at Daisy.

"Peach is Mario's girlfriend, right?" He asked. Daisy nodded and started after Mario and Luigi. Mr. L sighed and, after motioning for Marshall to follow, ran after the others. Marshall knelt down, picked Caramel up, and then ran after his friends, still not fully understanding what was going on and hoping he'd find out soon.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. A Disturbing Encounter

**Hey, well this chapter 3. I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far.**

**Chapter 3: A Disturbing Encounter**

Mario ran as fast as possible towards Princess Peach's castle ahead of the group. Mario got to the front castle gates and ran right past them without hesitation.

Mr. L stopped behind Mario, Luigi, and Daisy and Marshall continued to run fast. "Do you guys hear that?" Mr. L questioned while cupping one of his ears. The group stopped and walked back towards Mr. L.

"Hear what?" Marshall questioned while looking up and blocked the sun's rays. Suddenly a loud ding from far away got everyone's attention. In the distance was Fawful and Tatanga hurling in a small ship towards the castle. The duo crashed into the upper left side of the castle with a barricade of smoke blocking out sunlight. The group looked at each other and then they started running into the castle at the same time.

Once inside, the group of friends paused and observed their surroundings.

"Let me guess, she likes pink?" Marshall hypothesized while glancing around.

"This way," Mario instructed while running to the left, followed by the others. Mario led the group back farther into the castle non-stop. The group reached the throne room in no time. But they saw Bowser inside with Peach.

Peach was standing on top of the throne with her arms crossed while Bowser stood in front of a mirror adjusting a crown on top of his head.

"Does this look better Peachy?" Bowser questioned while moving the crown a little bit more. Bowser turned around just in time to see Peach off of the throne and Mario, Luigi, and Mr. L getting into battle position.

"Oh, look at what we have here." Bowser began while chuckling. "The Mario Brothers along with their L friend; that annoying little flower princess is here as well. Oh and who else do we have here?"

Marshall increased the grip that he had on Caramel while locking eye contact with Bowser. Mario growled while taking a few steps towards Peach. Bowser saw this and walked over to grab Peach just in time.

"Put the princess down," Marshall ordered while glaring at the beast.

"Marshall don't, you might get hurt." Luigi whispered in his older brother's ear. Marshall nodded but he still didn't want to leave his brother's side in the future.

"Finally, we got the earliness before those fink rats did," Fawful replied while trudging inside of the throne room ahead of Tatanga

"I wish I understood what you mean by that," Tatanga responded while walking up into the throne room as well.

"What do you guys want?" Mario argued while stepping up and getting into a battle position.

"Why do you think we always repeatedly come here?" Dimentio questioned while appearing in-between Marshall and Luigi. Luigi felt a shiver go down his nape as Dimentio laid his cold hand on his shoulder.

"Dimentio, there is no bonding with the princesses' apprentices." Fawful warned.

"Sorry to interrupt, oh wait, I'm not. Anyways we will be on our way here. We have a lot of business to take care of in this so say plan," Bowser explained.

"Meaning, Fawful and his trust buddies will be having the world taking before your very eyelids. Now I have the chortles." Fawful chuckled.

Bowser smiled a weak smile and then soon after, Bowser whistled and then jumped as high as possible into the air. Everyone in the room watched in amazement at what was happening in front of them.

As soon as Bowser whistled, his Koopa Flying Car levitated underneath him and he fell inside along with Princess Peach.

"Hey Bowser, I haven't I told you more than once? Stop kidnapping my friend," Daisy hollered over the sound of the propellers on the car.

"Yes little princess, and I do say so myself. I do admire your charming attitude." Dimentio began while leaning close to Luigi. "But you seem to be lacking in the common sense department."

Steam blew out of Daisy's ears as she balled her hands up into a fist and began stomping over to Dimentio slowly. Before Daisy could lay a finger on Dimentio, Marshall put his arm around Daisy's waist so she couldn't go farther.

"Calm down please," Marshall recommended while whispering in Daisy's ear.

"Anyways you two little Mario Brothers won't ever destroy my plans ever again," Bowser predicted while chuckling.

"Oh yeah, well for your information; now there are 3 Mario Brothers." Marshall explained. Both Mario and Luigi awkwardly glanced at Marshall for a second.

"What?" Peach questioned while staring down at the others.

"Well, I'm my own person so I'm not a Mario brother," Mr. L said to himself.

"Yeah you heard him; Marshall is Mario and Luigi's older brother. So instead of having just Mario and Luigi on your tail, you have Marshall; literally on your tail." Daisy remarked while standing in front of the rest of the group.

Fawful took out one of his shocker guns from his robe and shocked Daisy in an instant. A bubble formed around the Princess and carried her over to Tatanga and dropped her into his arms.

"Perfect; this is just perfect." Tatanga growled while squeezing Daisy as tight as possible.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Luigi demanded while stomping up to Tatanga. Luigi tried to get closer to the two but wasn't able to because there was an invisible wall protecting the two villains. When Luigi felt the pretend wall, he began to cry. "All I wanted was for you to let the person I love go. Is that too much to ask?" Luigi whined.

"Quiet now, you are bothering Fawful." Fawful snapped.

"You guys are so annoying," Daisy rambled while trying to push Tatanga off of her.

"Come now princess, you know you love me." Tatanga flirted.

"Hey, back off. That's my girl to steal," Mr. L cut in. Luigi was about to cut into the conversation when Dimentio held Luigi by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"You don't want me to take you now, do you?" Dimentio questioned while choking Luigi harder by the minute.

Without hesitation Marshall jumped as high as he could and wrapped his arms around Luigi's straggling legs. Once Dimentio felt this, he raised higher into the air making Marshall rise higher off of the ground.

Mr. L charged up a thunder ball with his hands getting ready to hit Dimentio.

"Mr. L don't," Mario began while running towards Mr. L. Mario tried to stop Mr. L's attack; but it was too late. The ball of thunder hit Dimentio making his fling backwards into the air. Luigi was soon released from Dimentio's grip and fell downwards onto the ground on top of Marshall.

"You okay Weegie?" Marshall questioned while sitting up and watching Luigi stand up.

"I'm all right," Luigi remarked while dusting off his pants. Luigi stood straight up and then glared at Tatanga once more. "Now, let go of Daisy,"

"Oh, I don't think so greenie," Tatanga began. "This princess is mine, and sooner or later, she will be my lovely wifey."

"That isn't even good enough to be in your dreams," Daisy argued. Tatanga jumped up and a rocket boost from his boots blasted. Tatanga floated in the air while holding Daisy bridal style. Daisy looked at the ground below her and held onto Tatanga's jacket armor tighter.

"You better not bad mouth me princess. I could always drop you," Tatanga warned. Daisy took a big swallow without saying a single word. "That's what I thought." Tatanga flew right beside Bowser's Koopa Clown Car and waited.

"Just tell us what you want and we will give it to you," Marshall cried out loudly.

"I just realized something, I don't like you." Dimentio replied. Dimentio snapped his fingers and an invisible box formed around Marshall. Before he could react, Marshall disappeared and then reappeared in Bowser's Koopa Clown Car, passed out.

"Well, looks you will have the losing will the Fawful gang will entering the winning," Fawful chuckled.

Mr. L narrowed his eyes at Fawful and then afterwards a throw a huge ball of green thunder that him. Fawful flew back a few feet and then put his helmet on top of his head that made him fly up into the air. "Fawful allows this just once, however this is exactly why the little annoying orange princess has no liking towards you." Fawful informed. Fawful laughed continuously while Bowser flew off in his clown car along with Tatanga and himself.

"Oh, this is bad," Luigi mumbled.

"Bad? This is beyond bad. I can't believe he thinks there is no way Daisy will go out with me," Mr. L rambled.

"No, as in that we have to go get them. They probably have some devilish plan and since they have their demonic brains working together, who knows what could happen." Mario remarked.

"More like idiotic brains," Mr. L chuckled.

"WOULD YOU FOCUS?" Mario snapped while touching his forehead.

"Look, we are getting nowhere with the arguing, so I suggest that we find out what they want and where they are going." Luigi suggested.

"We don't have enough time to do that Luigi. Marshall, Daisy and Peach are all in danger." Mario explained.

"When isn't Peach in danger?" Mr. L began.

"Please stop with the sidebar," Mario reasoned.

"How about this? I go to the library to figure out some things while you to figure out where they are?" Luigi suggested.

"I like that," Mr. L agreed. So Mr. L and Mario handed off to Bowser's Castle while Luigi stayed at the Mushroom Castle in the library to figure out some important information. Afterwards, Luigi would meet up with the group soon after.

"Come on Luigi, you have to find something," Luigi thought to himself while browsing the selves of books in the library. "Here we go," Luigi reached out and grabbed a book titled: History of the Mushroom Village. Luigi observed the silver coated book and walked over to the table in the library to open it.

_Once there was peace, harmony, and no suffering what so ever in the Mushroom Village. But one day things were changed by one man. This dreadful man was classified by many names. But by far, the name that he was called by others the most was Rudy. _

_This man created one of the most deleterious events in the history of the Mushroom Village._

Luigi stopped reading and looked up to think about what he just looked over. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by his dog Caramel.

"Caramel, where did you go? Did you hide from the bad guys?" Luigi questioned while picking up his dog and cradling him slowly. Caramel barked twice and then relaxed in Luigi's arms. "Do you want me to read to you?" Luigi asked softly. Caramel barked happily and then lied back down.

"Alright." Luigi replied as he looked at the book to continue to read.

"_So, during the time of this dreadful experience, Rudy worked with many others. Those of which were 4 others; Rudy being the most powerful of all. The five conquered the poor village in a few days' worth. But was soon revived by the fellows by the names of Toadstool and Sasara."_

_"The two men fought until the end. With the help of the Star Sprits, the two men were able to defeat the group and once again returned to a wonderful nation." _Luigi paused and looked at Caramel. No doubt that those two men were related to Peach and Daisy. But how was this scenario even possible. The Kingdom was never a village; was it?

Questions were popping up in Luigi's head like no tomorrow. The problem was that were was no one there to answer those questions. Luigi continued reading hoping to find an answer.

_Without the Star Sprits coming through for the Mushroom Villagers, it was possible that the people would not be able to defeat the evil-doers. The last words that were heard by Rudy before he perished were:_

_"In the future generations of my beings, they shall take revenge for me against you darn soul stealers. My revenge will occur soon enough"–Rudy_

Luigi slammed the book and locked eye contact with Caramel.

"So we might need the Star Sprits help if this is the revenge that is taking place." Luigi predicted. "This is bad; this is really, really bad. We have to warn the others. Come on Caramel we have to go immediately." Luigi grabbed the book and ran out of the library as fast as possible with Caramel along by his side.

**End of Chapter 3, I hope you all enjoyed this. Also review. Thank you all.**


End file.
